A Night Out
by Bella7
Summary: Halloween was never really Calleigh's thing...a fluffy one-shot for Halloween. E/C of course!


AN: I haven't done a prompt-fic for awhile. And in light of the upcoming holiday (and the preview for next week's episode) a nice little fluffy fic is just what I need right now. Hope you enjoy!

**Prompt 14: Night**

Calleigh should have remembered what day it was before she came into work. But she didn't. It wasn't until she wandered into DNA and noticed Valera's devil horns and matching tail that she glanced at the calendar and saw that it was, in fact, Halloween already.

How had that happened? Where had the last few months gone? And why on Earth was Valera dressed up? Did she always do that?

"Want some?" the analyst interrupted her thoughts by proffering a bag of candy corn.

Calleigh shook her head. "No thanks. What's with the costume?"

"It's Halloween, Calleigh," she said, as if it were obvious.

"I realize that," Calleigh replied. "But since when do you dress up?"

"I saw these at the party store," she shrugged. "Couldn't help myself. I got something for Sam too."

The blonde twisted toward AV where she could see Sam's dark hair held back with a white headband topped with a sparkling silver halo. Calleigh laughed. "Very cute."

"Where's your Halloween spirit?" Valera asked, searching her friend for any sign of festivity.

"It's not really my thing," she frowned. "And for the last few years it seems like the good people of Miami just use Halloween to commit some _really_ weird crimes."

"Oh, you mean like last year," Eric commented, breezing through the lab doors, "when that guy was found strangled in nothing but a Nixon mask?"

Valera snickered. "I bet that's not an image that goes away quickly."

"You'd be right."

Calleigh laughed and rolled her eyes. "See, that's what I'm talking about. Weird stuff."

"Well get ready then, we've got a triple in the Grove," Eric tapped his cell phone. "I was just coming to find you."

"Okay," she nodded. "I'll get my kit."

"Let me know what happened when you get back!" Valera called after them before helping herself to another handful of candy corn.

The triple in Grove—which actually turned out to be pretty open-and-shut—was only the tip of the iceberg. By the time night shift was shuffling in, the team had arrested one man for drowning his brother while the latter was bobbing for apples, another for pulling a Bates and stabbing his ex-girlfriend while she was in the shower, and were still tracking leads on a group of Sarah Palins who had run over a pedestrian after robbing Miami Mutual Savings.

Needless to say, by six, Calleigh had seen quite enough of Halloween. She closed her locker and took a seat on the bench, stretching out her back.

"Taking off for the night, Cal?" Eric asked, reaching over her to open his own locker.

"Yeah," she said stretching back just a little further, not at all minding the way his familiar scent was wafting toward her.

"Any big plans for the night?"

"No," she admitted, retracting back into her original position. "Valera said something about a party at O but I don't really feel like it." She looked up at him with a smile. "What about you? Any party plans?"

Eric smiled down at her. "Actually," he checked his watch, "there should be two beautiful girls waiting for me at my place by the time I get back."

Calleigh's smile faded and she looked down, embarrassed to have been told that. "Oh…"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to tag along but—"

She stood up and opened her locker again, hoping to hide her flaming cheeks. "Thanks but group…uh…whatever is that you're doing…" she shook her head. "It's not really my thing."

"Cal," Eric placed a hand on her arm, trying very hard to conceal a grin. "They're my nieces, Ana and Dee? I'm taking them trick-or-treating."

Calleigh felt her breath leave her in a _whoosh._ Again, she felt the blood rush to her face. "Oh…"

"Yeah, it's Izza and Carlos' anniversary. I do it every year."

She smiled again. "That's sweet."

"Which leads me back to my earlier question—do you want to come?"

Her mind leapt back to what she'd had planned for the evening. Nothing. Maybe take a bath, watch some scary movies, go to bed early. Certainly nothing she couldn't do any other day of the year. She tried to remember when last she'd see Ana and Dee…Marisol's funeral? Not exactly a pleasant occasion, but they'd been sweet and delightful little girls then, despite Dee having just barely turned three. It would be nice to see them again. Plus, Eric was standing there looking far too hopeful.

She nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"Great," he nodded back, a smile stuck to his face.

"What time should I come over?"

He checked his watch again. "Seven okay?"

"Seven's fine."

"Great…er…good," Eric stumbled, trying not to sound so repetitive. "I'll uh…I'll see you then."

**0x0x0**

Cubano had grown quite fond of the pumpkin that had been sitting on Calleigh's kitchen table as a centerpiece for the last week. While the pumpkin had started out with smooth orange skin and a perfectly curled stem, the small chocolate cat had seen to it that it not go uncarved. He was busy working his claws and teeth into it while Calleigh zoomed down around the condo, attempting to get ready.

"Cubie," she said, shaking her hair brush at him, "don't do that."

He took no mind and continued sharpening his teeth on what remained of the thick, bark-like stem.

"Cubano!" she exclaimed, running the brush once more through her hair before hooking him under the belly and depositing him on the floor. He yowled in disapproval. "Stop it," she commanded, pulling a large plastic bowl from one of the bottom cabinets. Dumping the contents of two large bags of Reese Cups into the bowl, Calleigh set the bowl outside of her door with a note that read "Please Take One! Happy Halloween!" She knew that the reprobates who ran wild in her neighborhood would most likely ignore her pleasant greeting and empty the bowl, but it was worth a shot.

Calleigh gave herself another once-over in the bathroom mirror before leaving. "Casual," she commented to herself, examining her jeans and black sweater. "I don't look like I'm trying too hard…" Although she had thrown on a different bra—Very Sexy push up—for reasons she couldn't actually put her finger on. She nearly went back into her room and changed—they were babysitting _children _for Christ's sake. What was she doing?

But a quick glance at the time told her there was none of it left for another wardrobe change and she grabbed her keys and purse. "Watch the house, Cubano," she ordered, scratching his head on the way out the door.

The ride to Eric's house took a little longer than expected. Princesses, demons and witches kept darting out in front of her car, laughing and pushing one another into the street, completely unaware of her presence. And those were just the kids. Once she got into town, she had the adults to compete with. Never would Calleigh understand at what point in a person's life did Halloween turn from an innocent children's holiday to night of ridiculous, fetish driven costumes and S&M parties.

She pulled into his parking lot and fluffed her hair once more for luck. He buzzed her up and when the door opened she was greeted by a six year-old bumble bee and a ten year-old Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Ana had even tucked a small stuffed dog into her basket.

"Wow!" Calleigh exclaimed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You guys look great!"

Dee's sparkling antennae bounced as she ducked her head. "Thank you."

Eric appeared behind them, a piece of half-eaten pizza in hand. "Come on in," he motioned with a grin. "You guys remember my friend Calleigh, right?" The girls nodded.

"Are you coming trick-or-treating with us?" Ana asked, a dark curl coming loose from one of her French braids.

Calleigh nodded, feeling slightly judged under their scrutiny. "Is that okay?"

They nodded in unison once more before Eric tapped their shoulders. "You girls done with your dinner?" As Dee turned back around to nod at him, he caught a glimpse of her sauce-stained mouth and chuckled. "Queen Bee, come with me for a minute. Ana, can you get the bags while I get your sister cleaned up?"

Ana nodded and disappeared into the living room. Calleigh followed Eric into the kitchen and watched with interest while he knelt and gently wiped Dee's face with a wet paper towel.

"Don't mess up my sparkles," she ordered.

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't mess up your sparkles." As he stood up and sent her to join her sister, Eric became aware of Calleigh's curious gaze. "She…uh...she's never been able to eat anything without getting it all over her face," he explained, tossing the paper towel into the garbage.

Calleigh smiled. "Are you sure I'm not imposing on anything?"

"Positive," he assured her, absently closing the pizza box. "And this isn't an all-night thing," he continued. "My mom's going to be here at nine to pick them up so…"

"So…?"

"I mean, if you had something else you were going to do…"

"Nothing I can't do here," she smiled again.

"_Tio_!" a small herd of elephants trampled down the hall and into the kitchen. Ana pointed to the door. "They just rang the siren!" she exclaimed, brandishing empty goodie bags.

"Well if they rang the siren," Eric commented with an exaggerated scoff. The girls took off with a cry, any timidity regarding Calleigh vanishing quickly in the excitement of the holiday. Eric turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Ready?"

"Lead the way."

The girls tackled Eric's apartment building first before the quartet headed out to the neighborhood. The sisters ran from door to door, reporting back to their uncle every few houses, telling him and Calleigh with faces flushed with excitement about who was giving out the best candy and whose costume was getting the most praise.

Calleigh couldn't help but smile, watching Eric interact with his nieces. He offered his full attention to whatever they had to say, taking over guardianship of Ana's basket and Toto without complaint, and occasionally stopping Dee to readjust her wings and antennae. She could see it in the way he was with them—Eric was a man who couldn't wait to have a family of his own someday.

"So you do this every year, huh?" she asked lightly, allowing her hands to swing at her sides.

"Every year," he repeated with a happy sigh. "It's something they look forward to."

She glanced sideways at him. "Just them, huh?"

Eric shrugged. "I don't mind it."

"I can see that." She motioned to the basket, "I can hold that, if you want."

"Why?" he asked. "Embarrassed to be seen with me?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I was just trying to be helpful."

"Real men can carry Toto," he informed her seriously.

She laughed again and felt the fingers of his free hand brush against hers. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey, Cal," he said after a few moments of companionable silence. "Thanks for coming tonight."

She glanced sideways again, feeling that surprising nervous feeling bubble once more in her stomach. "I'm having a great time," she assured him. Again she felt their hands brush one another. It took a few more steps before Eric stretched out his fingers and hooked them with hers.

She didn't look at him or down at their entwined hands, but Eric caught the pleased smile that dimpled her cheek. Their hands stayed like that for the rest of the walk through the neighborhood.

**0x0x0**

"Calleigh," Ana peered from her mug to Dee's, "I think Dee has more marshmallows than me."

"Nope," Calleigh assured her, stirring sugar into her coffee cup. "I gave you both the same."

"And Calleigh takes her hot chocolate seriously," Eric said, reentering the kitchen, wiping his wet hands on his jeans.

"_Tio_ are you having hot chocolate?" Dee asked, a layer of foamy cocoa already clinging to her upper lip.

He smiled. "I'm going to have some coffee, I think." His eyes fell to the mountain of candy on the kitchen table. "What a haul!" he exclaimed. "Get anything good?"

Ana's dark eyes narrowed on the pile and she stood for more leverage, carefully sifting through her goodies. After a moment, she plunged in her small hands and returned with several miniature boxes of Red-Hots. She wordlessly handed them over to Eric, who accepted with a large grin and a thank-you, before she turned to Calleigh. "What's your favorite?"

"Oh, you don't have to give me anything, sweetie," Calleigh smiled, a sudden urge to pet the little girl's head nearly overwhelming her.

"But what's your favorite?" Dee repeated, gulping more cocoa.

Calleigh considered this for a moment. "I like Kit-Kats," she said after a few moments.

Dee smiled a gap-toothed grin. "Me too!"

"Well then I guess I'm outta luck," Calleigh joked, bopping Dee's sparkling antennae, "huh?"

"We can share," Ana said suddenly on the hunt for a familiar red wrapper.

"Oh, don't be silly," Calleigh waved a hand. "I've got more than enough candy at home. But it's so nice that you share with Eric."

"We don't like Red-Hots," Dee shrugged, reaching for a Snickers bar. "He eats them for us."

Eric, whose mouth was already tingling pleasantly from his first mouthful of candy, smiled up at her. "It's a symbiotic relationship."

"What's that mean?" Ana asked, unwrapping a chocolate of her own.

"Don't worry about it," Eric said with a wave of his hand. "You guys better put all this candy back in the bags," he checked his watch. "_Abuela_'s going to be here any minute." He helped the divide the loot as equally as possible into two plastic bags and herded them into the living room while Calleigh cleaned up the mugs of hot chocolate and stray candy wrappers. She tucked her hair behind her ear and realized how much she had enjoyed the evening. It surprised her, how easy it was to let people believe that Ana and Dee were her and Eric's children—that they were just a normal couple taking their daughters out for Halloween. All told it was a much better way to spend an evening than dressed like a prostitute, paying three times the usual cover charge at the clubs downtown.

Calleigh sighed and shook her head. These were all thoughts that were better left kept to herself. At least for now.

The quiet that descended upon the apartment after the girls had kissed Eric goodbye was startling. Calleigh stretched her arms over her head and glanced around, surprised to find that she missed her brief visit into the land of chaotic children. Eric shook his head as he locked the door behind him. "They're a handful."

"They're great," Calleigh said honestly. "And they're obviously crazy about you."

He couldn't keep the smile from his face. "The feeling's mutual—I just wish I could see them more often."

They dropped down onto the couch together and Calleigh stifled a yawn while Eric flipped through the channels. "_Nightmare on Elm Street_," he read from the guide, "or _It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown_?"

"Which Nightmare on Elm Street?"

He squinted at the screen. "Three, I think."

Calleigh made a face. "Great Pumpkin."

Eric smiled. "Excellent choice. Oh," he set the remote down on the coffee table and reached beside the sofa. "The girls left these for you," he held out a handful of fun sized Kit-Kat bars.

"What delightful children." She unwrapped one with a grin as Eric leaned over and turned off the light. He rested an arm casually across the back of the sofa, waiting for her to lean against him so he could drape it across her back.

Calleigh chewed contentedly, allowing the familiar faces of the Peanuts gang and the rhythmic sound of Eric's heartbeat lull her to sleep. Maybe, she realized with a smile, Halloween might just be her thing after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: No redeeming qualities here, folks. Just fluff. Actually, this was written to contrast all of the Halloween-centric EC smut that's going around. I couldn't resist a wholesome, G-rated evening. Reviews are better than chocolate! Happy Halloween!


End file.
